Rapunzel Greets Moana
by bStormhands
Summary: Rapunzel greets the new princess.


Rapunzel waited in the garden by using her hair as a swing under the watch of Sleeping Beauty's castle.

She could now let her hair take many forms. Long and down, a few different forms of braided as well as short and brown.

A cloud of sparkles began to form and Rapunzel jumped down from her hair swing and willed her hair in to a light braid.

She was excited to meet this new princess, well they all were , but it was best to take it slow, incarnating was weird and disorienting.

Rapunzel brought her hand up and then lowered it to make most of the park lights go dark. It was kinda neat all the things she could do as a muse in this realm.

In many ways Disney world was a luminal space the world between worlds. And as one of those beings that connected those worlds she had some power here.

A song played, a song that made Rapunzel want to move forward but she just smiled.

"I am Moana and I am a princess!" Said the newest princess as the sparkles coelest into a beautiful young woman with long, for most people, black curly hair.

"Wait? No I am the daughter of the chief and a way finder. Not a princess. What?" Said the girl noticing Rapunzel.

"Hello Moana, you are all those things and more now. My name is Rapunzel. I too am a princess. I spent my childhood locked in a tower looking out a window yearning to know what was out there."

Moana smiled shyly, The clothes were different and the hair and so much but really they were kindred spirits.

Moana shook her head then squinted up at the sky. "Where are we?"

Rapunzel swept her arm around and doused all the lights. Moving next to Moana she said "We are in the Northern Hemisphere. Far to the north east of your home. This way is south. You should see some constellations familiar to you."

Moana studied the sky and said "yes I do recognize some constellations they are so low but there are so many new ones."

She looked around the night sky

"Yes there are, but they are old friends, I spend many nights watching them charting them. Like I said you are in the Northern Hemisphere now. The curvature of the earth hides the Southern stars here.

"There are way finding stars here too." She turned them to face north. Rapunzel knew stars and so did Moana and this would help her orient herself something ordinary to her. She highlighted the stars she was talking about. "Here we have Polaris which is easy to find if you follow Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

"Are you a goddess that can make the stars brighter. " Moana asked in wonder.

Rapunzel laughed "No, I am a princess like you. Changing the output of a star is far too hard and dangerous and it would take far too long to get here anyway. I just had the fireflies highlighted those stars of interest."

Rapunzel waved at them to come over.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said.

"If you ever need help finding your way here just ask the lightning bugs" the lightning bugs Rapunzel had borrowed from Tiana said. And they sped off.

"The bugs talk?" Moana asked.

"This is Disneyland, most things here talk especially in the muse realm were we are now." Rapunzel said.

"Muse realm?" Moana asked.

"Let's sit. This is a little complicated." They sat on the grass. "Maybe a lot complicated."

"Moana there are many worlds filled with people like islands."

"Okay"

"This place the muse realm is something like the ocean between the worlds We can meet people from different worlds here easily. Even if it doesn't look like an ocean."

Moana nodded. "But why am I here, I was exploring the ocean. "

"Yes you were and you'll be able to continue that but there are some additional duties you'll have as a Disney princess. "

"How is a Disney princess different from a normal princess?"

"That's kinda more complicated. Snow White knows the most about it. But for now, we are instances of princesses that the Disney company has created, yeah we'll go into detail about that another time. Actually, Tiana knows the business side the best, she'll explain it. Anyway, we as muses help out the actors that portray us do it better. We inspire the artists and writers and others who the Disney company has hired to make merchandise about us. Like the paintings and carvings your people make, just scaled way, way up."

"This must be quite the village to share so much." Moana said.

Rapunzel winced, "This is indeed a very wealthy village but people pay for the paintings and carving and just to come here." She raised her hand and the lights of the park came alive again.

Moana's eyes were wide with wonder, "This place is incredible, beyond the wonders of Tamatoa's lair."

"Yes, the wonders of this place are incredible. But we are able to create wonders that do far more that is far more important then mere money. Not that the money is not important it allows more muses to make a difference."

Moana looked closely at Rapunzel. "Again you speak of this muse. What is muse?"

Rapunzel laid back on the grass, "What is a muse? Now that is a question. What are we? Belle and Merlin often debate about it but I don't think they have come to any firm conclusion. We are real but not corporeal, yet neither are we mortal nor immortal yet we live for very long times. All I know is that I am real enough to act and inspire people and I will continue to do that until my story fades from the minds of people and the pages of their books."

"Inspire. Like my village to return to voyaging?" Moana asked.

Rapunzel looked at the girl sitting next to her and took her hand. "Yes, but there is so much more. You will inspire people to do things, incredible things that no one will see as anything more than ordinary, yet will will be the most important thing in their lives." Rapunzel rose and lead her to the edge of the garden.

"I have inspired people to leave abusive family, to live just one more day, and to leave their towers of hopelessness. You may do that you may do more. I know there are girls, people, who will see you and know they can do things because they look like you and they will believe that they too can go out and sail beyond the horizon and with any luck to the stars themselves."

"The stars?" Moana said doubtfully.

"See the Moon, Man has set foot upon it and returned safely. We have sent robots to the planets of the solar system to explore for us. There is hope that people will sail to Mars." Rapunzel pointed to the bright planet low in the sky.

"Truly? To sail beyond the sky itself?" Moana asked excitedly.

"I know!" Rapunzel squealed.

Rapunzel sobered. "But more then anything we inspire people to sail past the boundaries of their own hearts."

Moana nodded as she understood.

"Good. This is not an easy life, there will be so much to do, people to inspire, fights to fight, evil to be confronted, loses to be mourned. Good times and bad, but it will be worth it." Rapunzel warned.

"When and how do I begin?" Moana said.

Rapunzel smiled. "Let's begin by meeting some people. They look a little different because they were drawn in 2D animation style by hand."

"The other princesses?" Moana asked,

"Not just yet." Rapunzel led Moana around the hedge which revealed a child and young woman.

"Moana Waialiki meet Nani and Lilo Pelekai of Kauai from your point of view your many times great grandchildren."

* * *

Author's Note: A silly little sketch of what it might be like for Moana to incarnate in Disneyland.


End file.
